Remembering You
by justmypename
Summary: After "Dream Over."
1. Chapter 1

"Come on!" My mum was screaming at me. "Come on! Remember her!" She started shaking me exasperatedly.

"Mum ... you are in the way of the TV."

"For Goodness sake!" she let go of me and went to switch off the television.

I gasped melodramatically. "Mum!"

"Tobey! It has been two years, and you remember _everyone_ but her. Is there any reason? Are you compressing it? Or are you doing a Tobey, telling a little story and seeing how long it takes for someone to figure it out?"

"Doing a Tobey?" I stood up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "The only times I have done a 'Tobey' was when I was ... 5 or maybe a bit older. And even now I can't remember who I pulled those tricks on!"

"Callie Rose!"

"I don't remember her!" I exclaimed, biting into the apple also melodramatically and I sat back down.

"Well she is coming round in 5 minutes."

"Mum, I am twenty three. I am old enough to be able to go out and about, without either you, Sephy, or Callie Rose coming with me just incase I remember her! I would surely tell you ... when I get home(!)" I said slowly and sarcastically. It wasn't appreciated.

"Tobey Durbridge I - " Doorbell. "Saved by the bell." She went to answer it. "Callie Rose! Come in!"

"AAARRRRRRGGGGGGG!" I shouted and I stormed upstairs, but not before I saw the pain building up in Callie's beautiful eyes.

"TOBEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Mum shouted.

"TO GET MY COAT! Do you want me to get the strait jacket whilst I am at it?" I slammed my cupboard door loudly to make my point and I stomped down the stairs.

"Tobey." Callie smiled. She said my name as if I where some sort of drug to her. Weird. "Where are we going?"

"I forget." I joked. They both looked at me miraculously. "The cinema? Ok? The cinema. The ruddy cinema. Cant a guy joke once in a while?"

"Not about that." My mum sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Shall we go?" Callie asked, still sweet, even after the way I sometimes treated her.

"Sure." My mum answered for me, and she shoved me out of the door. We walked in silence for a while, until I realised something.

"Um. This isn't the way to the cinema."

"I know. We aren't going there. We are going to my Nana's private beach."

"Riiight." We arrived there about two minutes later. She sat down immediately and I sat just to make her happy. She pulled something out from her bag and I noticed that it was a photo album and I groaned. "Another photo album?"

"It might help." I took her face in my hands and she looked deep into my eyes, longingly.

"Callie. I am so sorry, but I can't remember anything about you. I don't know why, but my memory has literally shaped itself around you. It may never come back, the doctors said that."

"They said that because I played such a big part in your life – and I did – your mind may take a while to remember me. Even longer than two years." Her eyes looked helpful, and I let go of her face and lay down. "Why where you angry with your mum?"

"I am 23. And you don't let me out of the house without you or my mum or yours. Why?"

"They said it's just incase you remember but have forgotten by the time you get home."

"And what about you?"

"I just want to get out of the house. And my mum says 'Why don't you take Tobey?' I agree, its irritating."

"Finally! An agreement." She laughed. It was a pretty laugh. "I am genuinely sorry though."

"It's not your fault." We looked at each other for a long time. I thought about doing something else, but I couldn't decide on a valid reason. Did I want to do it to remember, or because I wanted to? Should I? Or would it hurt her too much? My instinct won. I sat up, with her still staring at me. I grabbed her face again, and kissed her with all I had. She responded quickly and extraordinarily enthusiastically. I felt a random twist in my stomach and pulled away.

"Did I fancy you? When we were younger?" I asked.

"A lot. And I fancied you a lot too." We both smiled and leaned into kiss each other again.

*

"You look happy." Mum said as I shut the door.

"Happy?"

"Yes. Happy. Remember that?"

"That's not funny." The phone rang and I picked it up, just in case it was Callie. All we had done that afternoon was talk, and talk about childhood memories. She told me about herself, and her father, and I told her nothing. Because she knew it all, and I didn't know her. I started to feel rude. Even after just one afternoon with her, just talking, not her willing me to remember or both of our mothers there, trying to get me to remember, I realised that I really liked Callie. I wasn't sure if it was the same way that I knew she liked me though. "Hello?"

"Hello there! Is that Mr Durbridge."

"Yes. Is this the double glazing company that has called my everyday this week to see if I want windows?"

"Um... yes?"

"Let me just check. Yep. I still have windows. Bye." I slammed the phone down. My mum was looking at me with despair. "Whaaaaaaaa?" I had a sudden sharp pain in my head and I fell to the floor.

"Tobey? Are you Ok? Tobey?"

Everything went black.

*

"The ambulance men said that it was a migraine related to the head trauma two years ago. He refused to move, and they gave up in the end. Bloody medical service." My mum was telling Callie and Sephy what had just happened in the previous hour. All three of them looked worried.

"I'm fine! Honestly. It was random and its gone now."

"You would collapse the day I am going out for a meal wouldn't you?" Sephy complained.

"You're going with his mum!" Callie exclaimed.

"I know, but we can't go now can we?"

"Why Mum? He is 23 and can happily look after himself. If he wants me to stay with him I will, but I expect he wants to be on his own."

I smiled at her sticking up for me. "Nah. We can settle in and watch a movie can't we? We don't have a huge big screen though." I asked her.

"Perfectly fine." She smiled. She looked at both of them. "Off you trot then." The two mothers looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Just don't ... trash the place." Sephy warned.

"WE ARE TWENTY THREE!" we both yelled at the same time.

"Callie!"

"Mum," she said, putting her hand on her shoulder. "I am married." My heart sank. I knew that. I just never saw her husband, and genuinely had forgotten who he was. Everyone kept on saying that it was me, but I refused to believe it. My mum shot her a warning look. "Sorry. I mean, I am not your baby girl anymore. Technically I am, physically, I am not. So we won't 'trash' the place."

"But Callie, we weren't due to go out for two hours."

"_Off you trot._" Callie said through gritted teeth. My mum grabbed her coat and they left in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

"What movie shall we watch?"

"I don't really care." I said, walking up to her and pulling her over to the sofa. "I want to ask you a question."

"I want to ask you one first."

"But I said first."

"But I am the girl, so I get to ask."

"But -" she punched me in the arm. "Oww! Where you always this terrifying?"

"I am not sure. You tell me." She added under her breath. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me?" She looked away and took a deep breath. She looked insightful for a moment then turned to stare at me. Then she pounced.

That's the only word for it, pounced. Her lips where on mine so quickly that I didn't have time to prepare myself. I responded, obviously, with less enthusiasm than her but it seemed like she needed it. I pushed her off me.

"Um. Right. Ok." I said staggered. "My turn."

"You technically didn't answer my question."

"I did."

"You didn't." I rolled my eyes and leaned in to her, put my hand on her face and kissed her with as much enthusiasm as I could.

"There. My turn."

"Your turn." She smiled.

"What is your husband like?"

Callie Rose

_What is my husband like? _How could he ask me that? He, of all people would know what he was like. But he is the one person who genuinely doesn't know. He knows of me, and he can obviously tell that I exist, but he doesn't know who I am. I have no idea why, but he can't remember anything.

He can't remember McAuley, the Dowd's and he can't remember me being shot.

But he kissed me.

_What is my husband like? _

My husband is dead.


	3. Did I dissapoint you?

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**_

Oh my god. All I did was ask her a question. I didn't mean for her to faint. I called my mum straight away, and both her and Sephy where at our house about 10 minutes later. Callie had hit her head, and she was bleeding all over my mum's new carpet. Was there seriously any need for her to faint? Or was she being melodramatic? All I had done was ask her a question.

_**  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blind and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.**_

"Tobey! What did you do?" Sephy screamed at me.

"I asked her a question." I said innocently. They both looked at me as if I where insane.

"Go on ..." Sephy egged.

"I asked her what her husband was like."

_**  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.  
**_

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" they both screamed at me.

"YOU ARE HER HUSBAND! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO GO OVER THIS?" my mum carried on screaming.

"Mum... please." Tears started to stream down my face, and Sephy slapped me.

"I have a right to be crying. You don't." She said to me. The ambulance arrived about 4 minutes after that, and I was told to walk to the hospital, because neither of them wanted me. It was raining, but I didn't care. I ran for my life.

_**  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**_

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

It felt like I had always known that she was my wife, but I never knew. It had never really sunk in that because I had forgotten her, I had forgotten that. None of them understood that. And none of them knew, because I never told any of them, that I had started to fall in love with Callie. I didn't know if it was for the first time, or for the second, but I had. From a distance.

I thought she knew that.

She must have known that, from my kiss earlier on that day._****_

I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

She had had to endure 2 years of my forgetting her, when she had around 23 years of knowledge about me. She had told me so many times about our first time 'together', how she had had a miscarriage, but she only told me that once. She cried, and I couldn't handle it. She told me that I cried too and that I wouldn't stop drinking for weeks, that I had taken it harder than her. But ... I had always just wanted to hold her, and tell her that everything was alright.

Even when it wasn't.

I entered the hospital, and slid on the cleaned floor. I hit my head, and Doctors tried to pull me away, but I only wanted to see if she was OK. I went to the bed where she was laying, and Sephy had a tear stained face.

She had hit her head, hard. And it was basically fatal. I didn't understand it. It didn't make sense. But I was told that it was rare, and it happened. I felt woozy then, and fainted. _****_

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  


Sephy

She cant die. Not her too. I cant live without that reminder of Callum.

Callie started flatlining, and nurses surrounded her.

Rare? Rare my ass. This was happening right now, to me.

She had hit her head, hard. On a delicate part of the brain.

She didn't survive it.

Tobey

_**  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**_

_Where am I? Where is Callie? I want my wife. The last thing I remember was being at the airport. _

_Damn it where is Callie? _

Sephy and my mum came in with sombre faces.

_**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**_

"What just happened? Did Callie survive the bomb blast?" Both of their eyes widened and they looked genuinely shocked. "What? ... Mum ... Where is Callie?"_**  
**_


	4. AN Not a Chapter Sorry :

Yes people, that was the short, but sweet sequel to 'Dream over.

I wanted it to be short because I didn't want the same thing to keep on happening, Callie trying it on with Tobey, Tobey thinking he likes Callie, so I cut straight to the point, and rather cruelly killed her off.

Sorry to people who hate me for killing her, but I thought it would be sad for Tobey not knowing that he had forgotten her, get told and then realise he has lost the one and only person he really cared about.

Lovely aint I?

I think that a sequel to 'Remebering you' will be a bit ... uggh.

I can do a one shot if you so please, about Tobey like years later, but I don't really plan on updating 'Remembering You.'

Again, I forgot to edit before I submitted, and therefore it did it without and A/N.

So this be the A/N.

:D

Hugs,

Alex x


	5. Chapter 5

"Um... Mrs Durbridge ... should I get a Doctor? He hasn't moved." A nurse in the corner of the room said suddenly.

"No... he has just been told that he has lost two years of his life and his wife. Wouldn't you be in shock? Now leave." My mum said with the most authority I had ever heard her have. The nurse left immediately. "Tobey love?" She came and sat next to me. I just stared, motionless. I didn't even blink. The white tile I was staring at seemed to be getting bigger, or was my will to live getting smaller? I tilted my head slightly at the tile, and it looked like it moved too. Strange. "Tobey. Are you listening?" I looked at my mum.

"Do you think ... the tea here is half decent?" I asked her distantly.

"Tobey! Focus!"

"No? The coffee?"

"For goodness sake Tobey. Stop being such an idiot. I have just lost my _daughter. _My only reminder of one of the only people I have ever loved. Her Nan died last year, so I am on my _own._ You have your mother, and Jess. You can find someone else." Sephy snapped.

"How can you say that Sephy?" My mum asked appalled. She put her arm over my shoulder.

"I am sorry. I just ... I can't get my head around it. It can't be happening." I stood up and walked over to the door. "Tobey dear, where are you going?" I looked at them both distantly.

"Cafe."

"Tobey. Please, stay here, we need to explain what happened."

"I know what happened." I said in a monotone.

"Tobey."

"Sephy."

"Tobey." Mum said exasperatedly. "Please stay here."

"I was born OK? I grew up with Callie, fell in love with her the moment I saw her when I was about 2, carried on loving her until she started dating that tit Lucas. Got annoyed when she started dating Lucas. She dumped him, and I considered us boyfriend and girlfriend. She got shot, I therefore consequently to avenge her getting shot killed 5 people accidently. We went to university, got married, and the day of our marriage, the airport exploded. I forgot my whole life for two years, didn't know who Callie was, then remembered about two minutes after she died of a rare hit to the brain. There? Do you need to explain anymore?" I opened the door before they could answer and slammed it, making sure that they realised that I didn't want to be followed. I walked down a stupidly white corridor. I saw an even whiter desk and went up to it. "Callie Rose Durbridge?"

"Um.. Sir. I am really sorry, but she has j - " I put my hand up to the receptionist.

"I know she is dead." I said flinching at the last word. "I just want to see her."

"Um... sir." She said again. I looked at her and boy if looks could kill, she would be with Callie right now. I wished she was dead instead of Callie. I know that sounds selfish, but maybe I am, the new me. She obviously interpreted my look as I intended it. "I think she is still in her room. Follow me." She hurried off and I put my hands in my pockets to refrain me from 'accidently' knocking anything down. The receptionist opened the door to her room and I gasped and fell to the floor. It hit me then. The receptionist tried to help me up, but I managed it myself, and I shoved her out of the room and locked the door. I went and sat in a chair that was furthest away from her.

_I am so sorry Callie Rose. I am so sorry that I didn't know you. That I forgot you. That I wasted so much of your life. I cannot get over how rude I was. Did you just move?_ I moved to the chair next to her and took hold of her hand. _This is impossible. It just doesn't happen._

_You look like a nought, sort of. Your skin is whiter. I can't help thinking that life would be easier if I never knew you. Because I could never hurt you. I am so sorry. But I want to be here, for you. When you wake the face you see._

_Because you will wake up._

_Or I will fall asleep. _

I woke up with a banging on the door.

"TOBEY! LET US IN." My mum was screaming. I had a wet face. I stared at Callie.

"I love you baby." I whispered to her. "I love you so much. So much." I kissed her on the lips and then on her forehead. "I love you." I went to the door, slowly, reluctantly letting go of her hand. I slowly unlocked it, and mum threw herself at me. I hugged her tight, and pretended that it was Callie. I started crying again.

"It's alright Tobey. It's ok." I thought about Callie again.

_I love you Callie. And I will see you again._

_Because you will wake up, baby._

_Or I will fall asleep. _


End file.
